


Eyes

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, Day 26, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, F/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Maul takes his revenge.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Kudos: 28





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS - enucleation/eye removal, gore, death

Satine’s eyes stare blankly past Obi-wan as he pulls her cooling body closer to his chest. He should never have come. He should have known this was a trap, though he would have guessed it was some sort of ploy to turn Mandalore against the Republic. Mandalorians detested outside interference, especially from Jedi. But he could never ignore a call for help, not even when the Force screamed of danger.

He brushes a stray hair behind her ear. No doubt her body will be desecrated in every way imaginable as they did in the old days. Her head will be a reminder to all of Mandalore of what happens to pacifists and those who risk everything to stand against Maul and Death Watch. And Mandalore will fall to civil war again.

Obi-wan carefully sets her body down. It isn’t her anymore. No matter what they do to it, she is dead. It is not her they can still hurt.

“Do we kill him now, brother?” Savage asks. Maul hums thoughtfully, but Obi-wan is certain Maul has already made up his mind. The Sith would never grant him a quick death. Not after what Obi-wan did to him.

“Hold him down,” Maul says as he stands up. 

Obi-wan winces as the two guards grabs his shoulders and shove him to the ground. He could try to fight, but there isn’t much point. There’s no where for him to go. He has no allies on this planet, not even among the civilians.

There’s nothing he can do.

“You have such lovely eyes, Kenobi,” Maul says with a smile as he crouches over him. His thumbs trail over Obi-wan’s cheekbones, then beneath his eyes.

“No,” Obi-wan breathes, but Maul only laughs.

Obi-wan screams as Maul’s thumbs dig into his eyes. Blood gushes down his face as Maul digs deeper and yanks. He hears something, a tearing sound that he has never heard before and never wanted to hear. And then everything is blank.

“Make sure he doesn’t die,” Maul says and the weight on Obi-wan’s chest is gone, but the screams don’t stop. He writhes in the grip of the guards as they pull him up and drag him from the room.

His brain struggles to decide what to do with the lack of input from his eyes. Dark flashes and specks of light fill his non-existent vision, then it’s gone and he is surrounded by nothing. There is no dark. There is no light. Only pain.


End file.
